Hearts Through Time: OCXAbel
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: REUPLOADED! OC POV. Sara has traveled in time to where humans and Vampires are at war. She meets Abel and forms a friendship with him as well as a bond. First summary inside. Details inside, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Here is the long awaited first chapter of my Trinity Blood/Reader fanfiction (based on the anime, FYI~). The city of Rome in this chapter will be fictional because there is only so much research you can do unless you go there yourself. Based on the time I get, the chapters of this story may not be updated until next week, next month, or maybe next year. We'll just have to see.**

**Also I won't be writing a chapter per episode because that's a little too much work for me right now. That'd be 20-24 chapters, and the most I can do is 10 with me trying to find a job to pay off college school loans, help with chores and other things; basically life is getting in the way of my writing time.**

**The only thing I own is this story. No money or profitable ways are made at all by this story that has copyrights/copyrighted material to Trinity Blood (or any of my stories for the matter).  
I only write for entertainment and amusement. Don't mind mistakes, please. Hope you enjoy c:**

**You are traveling in time into the future where humans and **

**vampires are at war. New civilizations are made and the **

**technology was advanced than your time. The Vatican, along with **

**their AX members, try to keep the world at peace from the **

**Vampires. One particular member was Abel Nightroad. Upon meeting **

**him, you want to help him out in any way you can. You start to **

**develop a friendship with the clumsy priest and grow a bond with him as well.**

**Language: English**

**Rating: T for mild language, violence, and sensual scenes**

**Anime: Trinity Blood**

**Characters: Abel, Reader, various Trinity Blood characters**

Chapter 1: Time Traveler

My name is Sara Bennett. I have black hair that falls a bit down my shoulders, white skin, and blueish-green eyes. I'm a senior in high school, about to graduate in a few months. That seems fun, right? But that meant that I'm one step closer to becoming an adult.

For a field trip, the school managed to get enough money to take the senior class to Rome. 'Why Rome? Why not somewhere with malls, like California?' I hate going somewhere by ship or plane. I am scared of flying and end up dying by either crashing or exploding, and on a ship drowning like the Titanic.

My friends convinced me to find some ways to stay calm. "Why don't you sedate me and put me to sleep or something?" I asked.

"Then you'd miss some beautiful landscapes. You don't want to miss those." one of my girl friends said to me.

After arguing for a while, I decided to try to get over my fear and get it over with. 'Just get it over with like how you did with roller coasters.' I repeated to yourself over and over. Pretty soon, after napping off and on, the whole senoir class made it to the city of Rome.

Rome wasn't such a bad city. The people all around made this city seem like it was the greatest attraction site in the world. No words could describe how I felt upon seeing the beautiful sights. Maybe having a sense of adventure wouldn't hurt.

The last thing to see today was the Vatican. The group, including me, followed the tour guide into the Vatican City. I came upon some art painted along the walls and touched it, feeling the smooth paint. I suddenly felt something and before my eyes I saw a progression of an Armageddon. I could feel my body floating. "What's going on?" I cried out.

I saw people building rocket ships to outer space, and landing on the planet Mars. On earth I saw humans being injected with something and transformed into vampires. Humans and Vampires are at war with each other after the population of the world increased so much.

"What is this?"

I thought this was something from a science fiction movie. Or perhaps something I've read before. I pinched myself to see if I was asleep. "Ouch! This is real."

I closed your eyes and hoped that this would all be over soon. I didn't feel myself move after a moment. The wind was blowing. I could feel it on your back. Opening my eyes, I found yourself back at the giant water fountain. But there were barely any people around.

"W-where am I?"

Everything looked the same except there was something different. "Did I travel through time or something?" I wondered.

This was a complicated situation. This was confusing. Would anyone be willing to help me out? But if this was the future, could it change the past?

"This is Einstein stuff!" I exclaimed. At least I knew my way around the city. But where to go?

I bumped into someone because I weren't watching where I was going. Thoughts in my head was tumbling around, trying to make sense of what was going on and what happened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just-"

"No, no, it's my fault. I'm always not well aware of my surroundings." the person replied back. It sounded male. I looked up and saw a tall man wearing some kind of black priest clothing, small round glasses that hid crystal blue eyes, and long silvery hair put back in a pony tail with his bangs parted in the middle and framing his face. He looked … handsome, and held a light mysterious air around him.

"Where were you going?" I asked him.

"I was going to buy me some lunch." He paused. "But I don't have enough money. I always never have enough." He bowed his head and looked like he was in desperate need for something to eat. Feeling sorry for him I wanted to give some of my money to him for his use.

"I can give you some money. You don't have to pay me back."

"Really?" he beamed. He looked really happy. So happy that it might've been contagious.

"Uh huh. By the way, who're you?" I asked. I had forgotten that I didn't know anyone, and the presence of this guy made me feel strangely comfortable.

"Father Abel Nightroad." the man introduced himself.

"Oh, so you're a priest? I'm sorry for running into you." I apologized again.

"Really, it's no big deal." It was silent for a few seconds and I felt somewhat awkward, and so continued with a conversation.

"Abel Nightroad... that's a nice name." I complemented, groaning inwardly that what I said was lame.

"Thank you. And what is yours?" Abel had forgotten about the clothes that you wore were a bit strange but didn't even bring it up because he thought that maybe you came from a different country.

"Sara Bennett."

I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my money. He saw the money in my hand and looked kind of freaked out. "Uhm... where did you get that?"

I was a bit confused as to why Abel was asking me that. "This is... Don't you know what these are?"

"Yes, but they disappeared some years ago." But Abel wasn't asking the most important question.

"How did you get here?" he asked me. I told him that I was on trip to Rome, and then when I touched a wall in the Vatican I saw flashes of people fighting each other and many other changes. I told him that I felt like I was flying. From what Abel could conclude, he thought that I came from the distant past; not all people knew about the Vatican, with it being secret now, and he knew that there was something off. To be sure, I asked him what year this was. He told you what the year was. (It was 3,000 and 50 something.)

"What!? I traveled over 1,000 years in the future!?"

Abel didn't quite understand it either. He was just as confused as I was. "You must have came in contact with something that is somehow connected through time in space." I could tell that he must have read some books about time travel. Now what was I going to do? I've contacted someone from the future, and would it affect my past?

"I'll take you to Lady Caterina Sforza." Abel told me that she was a Duchess in Milan and founder of an organization with the Vatican. This was getting a little interesting.

"You should stay hidden with her so you can avoid being suspected as an intruder."

And even though I knew where the Vatican was, and Abel did too know that I knew the way, I let him walk me there. Getting through the gates and walking down the long and enormous halls, both of us made it to the office of Cardinal Lady Caterina.

"Lady Caterina?" Abel and I walked to her desk. I saw that Caterina was a young woman with long and curly blonde hair and eyes that reminded me of steel. Dressed in red, she looked beautiful, and it made me feel self conscious, though I rarely was.

"Abel. Who is that?" I stood still beside him, staring at the lady behind the desk.

"This is Sara Bennett." He went on explaining the story about how I came to be.

"Is this true?" she turned her head to me and asked me the question.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." I replied. I still stood like a statue as she was looking me over. She examined my clothing and even how I talked. A long silent moment passed.

She then spoke,"I believe you. And with the progression of technology, I believe that time travel could be possible. Though I haven't seen it for myself." Time travel was a certain topic many people could talk about, putting in their theories and thoughts into the conversation.

She turned to Abel now. "Abel, I have a mission for you." Lady Caterina explained that he should get on the airship known as Tristan for there was a vampire targeting it to hit the Vatican, and that he should get there quickly.

"Right away." He turned back to me. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you. But I'll be back as soon as possible." That was a promise that he intended to keep. He left me in the room hoping that I'd be safe until he could come back.

"Sara, you know by now that you should stay hidden until I inform everyone of your being here. If anyone finds you they might kill you on sight, thinking that you might be a Methuselah." She saw the confused look on my face and explained what Methuselahs, or vampires, and Terrans, humans, were and what was going on here in this time.

"Wow. No wonder there isn't a whole lot of people than I remember to be here. Or even worldwide." I really have traveled into the future. I have come to grips that this was a reality, not a dream, and that until I find a way home I would have to live here for a while. Since things have changed, I'd need someone who knows everything in this time. Caterina told me that I would need Abel as my guide because he knew about the Lost Technologies that are still here.

"While you're here, you need to wear this outfit. Do not go anywhere without this, or... you know what will happen." I really had no idea what the people 1,000 years into the future could do now since no one dressed like how girls used to dress anymore. I put on the nun outfit and wondered what I should do. There wasn't any signal for my cell phone so that was a no go.

"I have some books for you to read, if you'd like." Lady Caterina had a few books about humanity of the past and future. Maybe I could find something inside those pages that could connect me with this time traveling business.

"Thank you, Ma'am." I took the books and sat down on the floor by the window. I opened a book and began to read the words. I had to wait for Abel to come for me before I could go anywhere.

A few days went by and I was introduced to the members of the AX that remained here. Through a lot of the members and Caterina, I learned that Abel was a clumsy person, losing things, and would remind you of a child. I giggled to myself as I thought that those were cute qualities he had. The few AX members that were there greeted me with kindness. I met Vaclav, Kate, and the Professor. The professor was really interested in my story of traveling through time.

"Hmmm... I never thought that it could be possible... I'll have to try it out for myself now. You have just inspired me to make a time traveling machine." Professor put a hand on my shoulder. I mentally adopted him as my father for the time being; that's what he reminded me of, a father. I smiled at him and went back to see Lady Caterina.

"My Lady?" I opened the door and walked in. I saw Caterina up from her desk coming my way.

"I have a meeting to go to right now. You can stay here for the time being. My brothers don't know about you just yet." she cautioned. When she left I waited for a while before wondering the halls of the Vatican. I pretty much knew where to go since the Professor showed me around. I heard voices and I hid in the shadows. I found myselfself near the council room where Lady Caterina was. Peeking from one of the door ways, I saw a room filled with an odd number of people, and sitting in the chair was the Pope.

"He looks a little young to be the Pope." I whispered as I listened in on the conversation. The tall man talking was Cardinal Francesco di Medici. He was saying something that the airship Tristan was under the control of a vampire and was going to land it on top of the Vatican. I also heard that there were innocent people on that airship, and I knew that Abel was on there as well, and that Francesco was willing to sacrifice those people to keep the Vatican safe in honor of the Lord.

"Why?" I whispered. My stomach clenched in fear of losing my first friend that I met a few days ago. I had a sense that I should pay him back for taking me to a place while I was in an unfamiliar time. He was helpful toward me and I didn't want him to go before I could do anything to repay him.

"I... I don't want to hear any of this anymore..."

I made my way back to Lady Caterina's office before she could find me outside wandering the halls. I was so worried about Abel, being the carefree kind of person that he was. Sitting down on the ground, against the wall, I became lost in the waves of many many thoughts, drowning under the weight that they put upon me.

What seemed like a moment later, Caterina came back and saw me hunched on the ground. Being a sharp woman she seemed to know why I was slouched. It seemed like she read my mind.

"So you heard." she said as a statement.

"Yeah." She didn't want to know the details of how I eavesdropped on the meeting. She approached me.

"Stand." I did as I was told, unshed tears shining brightly in my eyes. Lady Caterina didn't look worried for Abel as I did. And I wanted to know why.

"Don't worry about Abel. He knows what he's doing. He's been through so much and came back in one piece many times." I could only nod in understanding.

Just then, the hologram of Kate appeared. She told Caterina that there was a missile coming toward the Tristan airship. "Send in Gunslinger."

I wondered who this Gunslinger was, and I wanted to meet him or her. They sounded like an interesting person. Minutes later, a tall man wearing the same outfit as the AX members, brown eyes and short brown hair had come in. He was handsome, too.

"Tres, destroy the missile that is targeting the Tristan airship."

"Affirmative." He replied and went on his way.

I turned to Caterina and asked her,"Was that Gunslinger?"

"Yes. He's the last Killing Doll, or a cyborg." she explained. I was shocked to hear that. Tres didn't seem to be a robot for he looked so much like a human.

"Does he have blood or anything human about him?" I wanted to know so I wouldn't get on his bad side in the near future.

"He does but he can't be easily killed like humans. He also has half a human brain."

"I guess that's why I thought of him as a human at first." 'Wow! The future's so cool!'

Later on in the day, I heard that the airship Tristan was saved and about to land. I breathed a sigh of relieve. Abel was alright. But the other news, I wasn't happy to hear. The passengers and pilots had been killed by the vampire. The vampire had been eliminated though, and that he was associated with the Rosenkreuz Orden. I wondered if Abel eliminated the vampire... The mention of Rosenkreuz made Caterina get on the edge of her chair.

When Abel came in through the door later in the middle of the night to give his report to Lady Caterina, I smiled and ran to him. "Abel!" I hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay." Abel just gave a sheepish giggle as he patted the top of my head.

"Sara. You look different with your nun clothes on." he said to me, smiling at me because he also said that I looked cute with that hobbit on, making me look small. I blushed. No one ever called me cute before. Guys have called me hot and good looking but never cute. That made my heart beat. But I was just happy that Abel made it back safe and sound.

The next few days Abel and Tres had to go on a mission to investigate a crime scene where Methuselah had killed each other. I helped out around the Vatican while I waited for them to get back. Walking along the hall of catacombs, I met the Professor.

"Hello, Professor."

"Oh, hello, f/n. Enjoying your stay?"

"Yes. But Abel makes me worried about him sometimes." I didn't worry a whole lot though. Tres was well built for these kinds of things, and he would protect Abel if he had to. The Professor chuckled.

"I see what you mean."

To pass the time, he walked me to his office/laboratory. The room was messy with books and papers scattered around. He told me,"Don't mind the mess, please."

"Oh, no, I don't mind it. This reminds me of my room." I laughed and he laughed with me. He showed me his plans for his inventions, his research, and a whole bunch of other things. During the middle of showing me one of his inventions, he received a call from Tres.

"Alright. I'll be right there." He turned to me and asked if I wanted to come with him. I agreed to go.

"What is it?" I asked as I followed him to the front gate.

"Abel's been knocked out." he told me. I froze on the inside. 'What...?'

Tres was carrying Abel and a little girl. "What happened?" I asked as you helped professor take some of Abel's weight.

Tres replied to the question. This little girl touched his forehead and then he fell to the floor. What was she? He was to take her to the "interrogation room".

Meanwhile, in the church, Abel was placed on a front pew. I sat near his head, looking down at him and watching him sleep. The Professor watched me watching Abel. I couldn't help but worry now.

"Please wake up." I pleaded silently.

I was staring out in space, lost, until I heard a scream. It scared me and the Professor. My heart was thudding and pounding hard in my chest. I had to breath deeply to be able to calm my heart beats.

"Abel, are you okay?" I asked him.

"What happened?" he asked. He was confused and frightened.

"Sara, go get some water for Father Nightroad." Professor said to me. I then went to do as I was told. Afterward, I prepared a pitcher of water for the room where Elise, the little blonde haired girl, was kept for questioning. I then waited around in the church. I knelled before the altar and then prayed to god.

"Why am I here? Did you bring me here?" I waited for any answer to come. Without knowing, Elise came into the room and a gun was fired. Tres came in firing his guns at the little girl. I ducked behind a pew and waited for the bullets to stop flying.

"Father Tres, what are you doing?" I yelled over the sound of the guns. I saw Abel come in to stop the fight. He was protecting Elise. I wanted to protect her, too. From what you heard she was a witch, and could make you revisit your dreams by touching you. She was just a child and she didn't deserve to die, even if she was a threat. But I was just a mere human and could get hurt easily. What could I do?

Tres fired again at Abel, and I ducked my head again. From under the pew I saw Abel ran out the door, dodging the bullets. Tres followed. "I hope this doesn't happen everyday." I hoped and prayed.

When the coast was clear, I picked up the shells and put them in my pocket to throw away, or maybe give them to the professor. I remembered that he told me that he was working on Tres whenever he could to better improve his performance.

Outside there were no more gun shots. "Hm. Maybe they decided to give it up." I hoped that's what happened. Later that evening, the sun was going down and I heard that a nun named Sister Louise was coming to pick up Elise. She said goodbye to Abel and then Abel came into the church. He placed Tres's steel unmoving body on a pew.

The professor came in, too. "Mind telling me what happened?" he aksed.

"Yeah. What was that all about? I was hiding, hoping to keep my life." I was somewhat irritated. "And I thought my time was dangerous."

Abel only replied with,"It's a long story." Abel looked at me with eyes that reminded me of a puppy. I only sighed deeply and shook my head as I fixed the altar. When I heard that Sister Louise was here, I turned my head the same time that Abel realized that he had given Elise to the wrong person. I wanted to yell at him for being an idiot but he had to go.

"Abel..." I growled under your breath. "Caterina was right about him." I actually felt a little head ache coming on. Tres sat up and was restored, from what I heard him say. He was going to go with Abel to rescue Elise.

"Be careful." I yelled out. I walked up to the professor and asked,"So... What so we do now?"

It was almost night time and what else was there to do. I felt tired. The professor yawned and was about to retire for the night. "I'm going to wait here for Abel. I want to make sure he gets back here." I said to him. I stayed in the candle lit church, lying on one of the pews near the door and waiting for the two AX members to come home. my eyes was heavy and wanted me to go to sleep. I closed my eyes to stop them from burning, and then within a few minutes I was off to sleep.

I didn't know how long I slept but I could tell that when my eyes took a peek, it was late. And I was being carried by someone. I opened my eyes fully and saw that Abel was the one carrying me.

"Abel." I wrapped my hands around his neck so I wouldn't fall. His grip on me was slipping. He secured my body close to him, and he was holding me so he wouldn't drop me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I woke you."

"No, you didn't. My mind was telling me to wake up, anyway." I assured him. My brain just rested for a bit before feeding me thoughts of Abel and reminding me that he was supposed to come back. Just now, I feel like a child. I noticed something on Abel's face and I try to wipe it away. It was blood.

"That's not your blood, is it, Abel?" I asked.

"No. It was just a vampire's blood." he replied. He gave me a reassuring smile. I couldn't stop the butterflies inside my stomach from tingling and my face feeling hot.

'I hope so.'

Abel carried me to my temporary room and let me walk inside to get ready to go to sleep. "Sleep well, Sara." he said to me before closing the door.

"You, too." I took off your nun clothes and slipped under the covers in my under garments. Through the window I could see the moon in the sky. I noticed that it was the same moon as the one I see in my time. I was happy that Abel made it back safely. I closed my eyes and wondered what could happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In case you want to know what inspired me to write this back in late 2013, it was the series itself, a few songs from the soundtrack, and the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**The only thing I own is this story. No money or profitable ways are made at all by this story that has copyrights/copyrighted material to Trinity Blood (or any of my stories for the matter).  
I only write for entertainment and amusement. Don't mind mistakes, please. Hope you enjoy c:**

Chapter 2: More than friends

Its been over half a year since I've been in Rome. Abel has become my best friend, and I've become one of his friends that understood him better than anyone, besides Caterina. I know every quirk about him, from his love of eating food to having 13 spoonfuls of sugar in his tea.

"You know that too much sugar can give your all kinds of hearts diseases." I once scolded him. He whined like a child who wanted to eat all the sugar that could make your teeth fall out. I was still confused as to how someone like Abel could get his work done with how clumsy he was. It just didn't add up.

Was there something about Abel that I didn't know about?

No one knows how to get me back home. The Professor tried to build a time machine, but it all failed, every prototype failed to send something into the past or in any other time in the matter. But I didn't mind it. I didn't mind this time period at all. I claimed Rome as my temporary home. In time I would have to call this my permanent home.

Was it weird that I didn't want to leave and go back to my own time? I should be worried about what everyone was doing, and if they were searching for me. This is not where I belonged. And yet I felt like I made a difference here. Abel was more cheerful when I was around, I noticed, and me the same with him. At times Abel had a look of sadness or regret in his eyes. And when I came up to him with my reassuring words his dark clouds ran away and was replaced by brightness like the sun.

The Vatican was nice to help me adjust to my new life. I live next door to Abel to make sure that he didn't sleep in when it was time to go to 'work' for the AX. A few times he's already been late to get his assignment for the day, and Lady Caterina told me to be his wake up call every morning. From the look on his face I saw that day he had a look of disappointment, just like a kid who was doing something he didn't want to do. He didn't like being treated like a child, I could tell.

A few weeks later from then, Abel was always expecting me to come at a certain time in the morning. He set his alarm clock, got something to drink to help him sleep, and he would close his eyes, hoping that I wasn't too early or too late to come over.

It only took a moment for me to arrive at his place, so he'd have to get up 15 minutes earlier or so to be able to meet me at the door when I knock. This plan went better than I thought. I liked doing this, even if I had to be more responsible for Abel more than myself. Sure it could get tiring, feeling just like babysitting a child, but this was worth it to not suffer the wrath of Caterina for being late.

One morning, when I was dressed and ready to walk to the Vatican to meet with Lady Caterina, Abel was so energized like I had never seen him before. He was neat and tidy, and ready to go.

"Alright. I'm ready, let's go."

"Wait. Don't you want some breakfast first?" I asked. I was concerned about his health by how he rarely eats because of his life of poverty.

"Huh? Oh, yes of course." he gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

I entered into his home. It was a nice place considering that there was only the basic furniture. I saw the door to his bedroom and randomly thought of what it looked like.

"Do you have anything here?" I said to him as I followed him to the kitchen. I tiptoed and then looked in the cabinets. There was some canned food, but nothing breakfast appropriate. I walked to the fridge and saw there was only a few eggs enough to feed one person.

"A few eggs?" I asked and turned to face him. "Do have any bread for toast?"

Abel showed that he had some bread to toast in the oven. "Okay. Just sit down. I'll do this." I told him.

"No, no, no, I shouldn't let a woman slave over an oven for me." He was being chivalrous. He was such... a gentleman.

'Heh, I guess chivalry never dies.' I said to yourself. A small smile began to creep on my face without me realizing it.

"Uh, hello, Sara, are you alright?"

I blinked my eyes and saw that I was still staring at Abel. I could feel blush heating my cheeks, and I turned my head down to start cooking.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Finding a plate, I soon served breakfast to Abel. I sat in the opposite chair across from where Abel was sitting.

"Now I feel bad." Abel said.

I looked up at him with a questionable look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm eating breakfast, you cooking for me, and you not eating when I am." He was feeling guilty to eat in front of you.

I giggled and said,"It's alright. I ate something before I came over here." I propped my elbow on the table, and placed my hand against my head. "Besides, I'm the one who should be worrying about you." I smiled as I saw Abel blush a little; he knew I was talking about his carelessness and clumsy self.

After he finished, I wanted to help him clean up. He tired to make me sit down while he did the cleaning.

"Really, I insist. You already did enough for me today. Let me clean the mess." he said to me.

"But I'm the one who made it, and I'm the one who should clean it. This is your house, I know that, but you shouldn't have to clean up after someone other than yourself." I explained. With the two of us arguing it would take forever to get to the Vatican if we didn't go now. I sighed and came up with an idea.

"Why don't we do it together?" It'd probably be faster. Abel washed the pans while I dried them and put them away. Once his kitchen was back to the way it was 15 minutes ago, I started to head out the door.

Abel saw me walking out the door while he was trying to put his gloves back on. "W-wait! What're-" He finally got his gloves on and then locked his door, luckily finding his door key in one of his pockets. He came up beside me and made his path going to work with me. It was silent on the way, and I didn't know what to talk about. So instead I said,"'Bout time you made it. I thought I was going to have to leave you."

Abel only replied with,"Sorry." He sheepishly laughed again. I randomly said something about the weather and then wondered if it would be raining. As I was walking my hand brushes against his. Or was it his that brushed against mine? I couldn't help but blush when my teal colored eyes met his crystal blue ones. He blushed, too,saying sorry over and over and freaking out.

That was one of the first times that I felt strange around Abel. I denied many times that I felt something for him. But I couldn't deny that he was the only one who ever made me feel this way. He made me feel angry, frustrated, happy, and even lonely all together. I have mixed emotions around him.

That was the day that started these feelings, and it progressed further on.

Tomorrow is a day off. Caterina told me and the AX members that today was the last working day and we deserve a break from all the hard work we've done. "I feel generous today." was her reason for giving a day off. Abel seemed happy about that.

Abel was happy to get a day off. Lately he hadn't been getting much sleep. His dreams that were his memories continued to haunt him. He tossed and turned in his bed trying to store them in the back of his mind and try to close his eyes. And when he was awake to the world after a long night, it didn't go away.

Abel felt happy and sad whenever Sara was around him. When he ever saw her, the way she was so kind, caring, and nurturing, reminded him of Lilith. He tried not to cry when her face appeared in his minds eye.

At night he would ponder and cry out,"Why?" Why was Sara here? What was her purpose being here? Was she sent here to remind Abel more about his past sins?

"Thank you." I said to Lady Caterina. After saying good bye to her, Abel and I went separate ways. I went to the store to buy something for breakfast in the morning. It was a quick trip there and back. I saw Abel's lights already out for the night. "This early?" I wondered.

This was strange, even for Abel. But this wasn't the first strange thing that happened today.

Earlier today, Abel and I was talking about wanting the peace between the Methuselah and Terrians. "Who would you be, and who would you side with?" he asked me as he and I was walking the halls of the Vatican.

I looked up at him and asked back,"Why? What's this all about?"

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." He acted like he was hiding something, to me anyway. "I just want to know." I still looked at him, wanting an explanation.

"I'm curious."

Folding my hands in front of me, my nun clothing moving with me in unison, I answered his question. "Well, I think it'd be cool to be a vampire..." My silence made Abel worry. The look in his eyes held a look of worry.

"But I would look at both sides and try to help the two however I can. I 'd have to join the human side if it meant that it could stop the war between the two races." I ended. From all the things I saw, I died inside. I always thought the future would be better but it isn't. There are still beings fighting over who is the most superior, as had their ancestors did and since the beginning of time.

Abel knew that Sara were going to answer something like that. He just knew it... He knew that he was so right about Sara having similar feelings toward Methuselah and Terrians like Lilith. He stared out in space, seeing hallucinations of Lilith taking her place, walking beside him.

"Abel, watch out!"

Abel walked into a giant stone pillar and fell down on his back. His face was red, the pillar leaving its mark on his skin. "Ow..." he said. His glasses was lopsided but surprisingly intact.

I gasped when I saw him crash and then fall. I bent down on one knee beside him and asked him if he was alright. "Abel, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he replied, sounding a little in pain. I stood up and then lowered my hand down to help him up. He grabbed my hand and was pulled up on his feet with my help. He dusted himself off and fixed his clothing, and his glasses, as if nothing happened. He cleared his throat and went back on his way home.

I was curious about what Abel was either thinking about or distracted by to cause him to bump into that very hard pillar. "What is it with you today, Abel? First, you being silent and looking sad around me, the questions, and now this?" I stepped in his way and placed my hands on my hips.

"Is there something bothering you? You're never like this, at least with me around since day one."

Abel knew the answer to her questions. He didn't know how to answer back. He didn't want to reveal anything about him being an immortal, a Krusnik, or anything about the Mars Project. He didn't want to let her know about his past.

"No. Nothing's bothering me. It's just that... I think I may have a headache starting."

"It's not from the giant bump, is it?" I asked, concerned and worried about him. I was just now irritated and annoyed by him but now I was worried about him, like a mother to her child.

"I sure hope not." He touched his nose. "Ouch!"

"It isn't broken?" My eyes shone a deep concern. It sparkled before my eyes and covered them like a curtain. Abel could see it.

He softly chuckled and replied,"Nope. It hurts a little but nothing to worry about."

I breathed a sigh of relieve. But that didn't stop me from wanting to make sure that he was okay. When the two of us made it home, I told Abel,"Good night, Abel."

"Good night, Sara."

"Sleep well." I told him, smiling at him, before disappearing behind the door. He opened his door and walked inside his home. Suddenly his heart felt a sting of loneliness. Why now after all this time?

"Here's to another sleepless night." he said in a monotone and unhappy voice. He had to down cubes of sugar in his few cups of tea today to give him energy from the night before. His thoughts went back to Sara when he looked around and had a recap of what happened a few times.

Sara and himself had a few meals together. And he missed it. He craved it; he wanted more of it. Sighing deeply he undressed from his priest clothing and into his night clothes. Laying down under his covers he stared up at the ceiling. He wondered how he was going to even get some sleep tonight. Closing his eyes he tried to think about Sara and hope that he would doze off into a dark and peaceful slumber.

Today starts the day off. I woke up not hearing any alarms whatsoever. If felt nice to wake up on my own. It felt like a weekend back in my time. I stretched and rubbed my eyes, and then got ready for the day. Today I wanted to spend plenty of time with Abel because... well, I didn't know where the other AX members were at. Abel was the only one who lived near me, and he was my best friend as I had said before.

I dressed in the clothes I came in but then thought about what would people say if they saw me, since I've always wore my nun clothes where ever I went. Like gang members, there could be a certain clothing that could set off guns firing.

I put on my nun clothes in case. Besides the point of protection, it was comfy. Once I was finished I wondered if Abel was up. "Knowing him, he probably isn't." I laughed to myself. I walked out the door, locking it after getting the money I earned from small jobs, and walked next door.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door, though I wasn't expecting an answer. No answer came at the door. "Hm." I wrapped my hand around the doorknob and gave it a twist. It was open. Strange...

"Hello?" I poked my head through the door and saw no one. I was starting to get worried. "Abel?" Cautiously I entered Abel's home and looked for any signs of him being here. His bed was made up, and his priest clothes was laying on the sheets.

"So he should be here." I concluded.

The door to the bathroom then opened, and Abel came out naked except for a towel around his hips. His long silvery hair was wet, plastered to his face and down his back. He didn't have his glasses, so this was an awkward situation to think that he looked handsome without the glasses, too.

Abel saw me and cried out, blush creeping in his cheeks,"Oh! Sara, what're you doing here?" He crossed his arms across his chest, being indecent around a woman.

I gasped in surprise, quickly turning my face and feeling it get hot. As I closed my eyes, with my back turned, I can still see him in my mind. "I-I-I'm so sorry. Your door was open and I thought you were up getting dressed or something. I didn't know-"

"I-It's quite alright. It's my fault that I left the door unlocked. Just wait for me in the kitchen." Abel told me. I made my way to his kitchen, trying to not let my eyes wander to where they shouldn't be and shouldn't have been. I sat down in a chair and folded my hands together on the table.

"So, what're we going to do today?" Abel called out from the other room as he was drying himself and getting dressed.

"Well, I was just wanting to go hang out with you. I don't know, maybe we can just be going to places like friends always do." I called back to him. My mind went back to when me and your friends would go to the mall, a fast food restaurant, or the movie theaters to socialize.

"I guess that sounds fine."

I was nervous now, and I got up from my chair to do something rather than sit and keep thinking about Abel naked. "I'm going to make us breakfast. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Yes." Abel replied back to you.

I then prepared a small yet large amount of breakfast. A few eggs and a piece of toast and bacon for me, and for Abel I made him a lot of eggs, bacon, and a few pieces of toast. I was sure that Abel was hungry. The food was just about done when Abel came in.

He followed the scent of food cooking, and when he entered the kitchen he took a deep breath in and said,"It smells good in here."

I turned to look over my shoulder and saw him fully dressed. "Go on and have a seat." I told him in a somewhat happy voice despite what happened a few minutes ago. He sat down and waited. I sat the food on a serving plate and placed one in front of him, and then placed my plate to where I was going to sit. I found a tea cup and then began to brew some tea.

"Go on and eat while you wait for a drink."

"Okay."

He controlled himself to eat slowly to savor the delicious taste of Sara's food. It took only a few minutes for the water to boil and then pour it over the tea bags inside the cups. I found cubes of sugar and put the same amount that Abel puts in his tea. I smiled to myself again.

Carrying the cups by the handles to the table, I sat Abel's down and then sat mine down as I took my seat. "Now enjoy." I said to him with a small smile. Both of us ate and then cleaned up. But now that breakfast was over, what was to be done first?

"I haven't had a chance to actually see all of Rome. Would you take me on a tour?" I asked him.

"Sure. I know this city like it was my own yard."

Abel showed me some beautiful and very pretty places here in Rome. I loved the architectural structures and designs of the buildings. And I've been so entranced in the moment that for a second I forgot that I wasn't in my own time. Or rather that I have adopted this time my own time. It didn't matter for whatever reason, this was a great day that it felt like a date. I've been on a few dates in your lifetime but this felt rather nice to spend time with a friend, whom I deeply cared about.

It was close to noon, and it was lunch time. The breakfast that was eaten was already gone. I heard my stomach growl, and I heard Abel's. He blushed and laughed shyly.

"I suppose you have money?" he asked. He didn't bring any money because he was too excited that he forgot.

"Yes. I have some saved from small jobs I've done." I pulled out the money and counted up to have enough to feed both of us for lunch today, and maybe buy some groceries later on. This was a whole lot than what Abel receives monthly. "Where do you want to eat?" I asked him.

He picked and then ordered what he wanted, keeping the amount of what he was allowed in mind. When the food came, I was quietly and calmly eating. I paused to look up from my pasta and see Abel tear into his food as if he never had anything to eat before. His eating habits always shocked me, no matter how many times I've seen him.

I giggled, and he heard me, looking up at me. "What?" he asked.

"You... have sauce on your face." I pointed to the side of my mouth where Abel could know where the sauce was at. "Here, I'll get it for you." I grabbed a napkin and leaned over to him to wipe his mouth.

Just when Sara did that, an image of Lilith appeared for a split second. Abel was silently crying on the inside. Yet he felt happy, like the hole in his heart was being filled. The gentle touch of Sara's hand underneath the white napkin wiped the tiny smudge off of him. For a split second he wanted to embrace her but restrained himself.

"Thank you." he smiled at me. A blush of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"You're welcome." I smiled back at him and then went back to eating. Abel didn't know how much longer he was going to take this. Sara reminded him of Lilith so much that he was somewhat confused about what he was feeling. He began to think that he was a broken man, and that she didn't need to be in his life because she could be hurt one day. He wanted to keep everything about him away from Sara.

He suddenly realized that he was caring too much for her safety. He would help her find a way home as he had promised on the first day, but he would never forget her.

~*skip*~

This was a nice day overall. I have had thoughts of me and Abel together. Where did those come from? Surely these were just feelings of fascination and would fade soon. But why haven't they faded yet? In back of my mind a voice whispered that I had fallen in love with Abel without me noticing any signs of it. Walking home in the warm colored sunset was romantic. The way the light made highlights in Abel's hair and his face made me feel butterflies flutter in my stomach.

He caught me looking at him and he would only smile his signature smile at me. He sees me look down to hide my face and see my cheeks become a warm color like the sunset. The sun rays made her hair look a beautiful color, red-orange highlights in her raven hair. He couldn't stop staring at her.

Until we both made it home, I couldn't stop thinking about all that happened today. From beginning to the end I replayed the memories made today. This was one memory that I never wanted to lose.

"Good night." he told me.

"Good night." I replied back.

I want to go to the city of Istvan (or Budapest) with Abel. I overheard the conversation that Caterina had with him. He was supposed to find the "Star of Sorrow" there. "Can I go with you, please?" I beg. Abel looked at Caterina.

"Can she?" he asked.

Lady Caterina sighed and finally said,"Alright. But Abel has to tell you exactly what the mission's objective is." I bowed and thanked her. Abel and me went to pack a suitcase with just a few things and a change of clothing for the trip. I figured that I was only going to be there for only a day.

Aboarding the train, I watched the world go by as we left the city of Rome and entered into a new land. I took a short nap before hearing that the stop to Istvan was about to come. I saw that Abel was asleep and woke him. The train then stopped. Grabbing both of our luggage, me and Abel stepped out onto the platform. He looked around.

"I'm sure she's supposed to be here." Abel was talking about a nun from Saint Mathias who was supposed to be waiting for us. We both walked out and saw the city at a glance. Abel then called sister Kate to make sure we were in the right city. After being confirmed, and given any information, he wanted to take a taxi. But when he checked his wallet, he was low on money.

Instead we both had to walk around, hoping to find another way to get to the church. The sun was setting and I sat on my suitcase waiting for someone to come. I sighed. "Where could sister Ester be?" I questioned as Abel fell asleep.

Night time fell, and Abel and I were captured by Count Gyula Kadar's men. "Hey, don't push so hard!" I said. And the grip one had on my wrists was making me quite uncomfortable. We both were taken to the Count and then put in his car to take us to his home. Before long, Ester finally come and she escorts us two to the church.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." she said as she bowed. Getting to the church, Saint Mathias, food, which was just a bowl of porridge and some bread, was given to us. I ate silently as Abel scarfed his food down. Me and Ester had the same faces while looking at Abel. She quickly whispers to me,"Does he always eat like this?"

"Yes." I answered her back.

It is now bedtime and the mission was not yet complete. "A whole day. We went a whole day and couldn't find what we were looking for." I told Abel as we walked to our rooms for the night.

"Hey! It's not my fault we got lost!" Which was true. If he had known where he was or where he was going, maybe the mission would be over by now. But what can you do when your a stranger in town?

Later in the night, I could hear Abel get up next door and got dressed myself. I peeked out the door and wondered where he was going. Sneaking behind him, I followed him to the front of the church. And I also found out about Ester's plan to assassinate another person.

Her friend, Dietrich, got shot and she got arrested for her crime. Abel and I got ourselves arrested, too, so Ester wouldn't have to face this alone. Abel told her that he was a friend to her, and I told her that she could be my friend, too. After all, I felt sorry for her and wanted to help her. Taken to the count's house once again, sitting with Abel, I hear the Count talk about his wife being killed by Terrans and hearing that the bishop of the church that was set aflame died by Methuselah.

Ester cried out,"Murderer... You damn murderer!"

I could only feel her pain as I was absorbing the story. The Count told us all that his wife and himself created the Star of Sorrow, and he was going to use it to attack this city and all the Terrans in it, in order to complete his revenge of avenging his wife's death.

"But that's not the way." I said to him. Abel said that, too. I had learned from Abel that revenge doesn't solve anything. Back in my time, I wanted to get revenge on someone, and now I felt hypocritical saying so. Abel and I was tied up and we struggled to try to find something to cut the rope. For not too long, Tres frees us and then I follow Abel down to where the Star of Sorrow was kept.

Ester is trying to disable the Star and I could now see that the Count was a Methuselah. Abel takes out his gun and tells me to run. I run into a corner, hoping to stay away from the fight. Count Kadar comes toward me and I close my eyes waiting for my life to end. But then when I opened my eyes the vampire is screaming in pain. I saw a creature where I knew that was where Abel was standing.

What..? I was shocked that I couldn't speak. I turned my head to see if Ester was seeing what I was seeing. But she had her back turned trying to stop the machine. I then see Abel coming to Ester's rescue by disabling the Star. It was destroyed.

After going back to Rome, me and Abel and Caterina are alone in her office, explaining all that happened in Istvan. I asked Abel if that was him as that creature back at the now deceased count's house. He says yes, that I should not have seen that, and should pretend to not have seen it at all. He leaves and me and Caterina are left. She tells me why he is the way he is.

She tells me that he is a Krusnik, a Vampire that drinks the blood of vampires. "But why wouldn't he tell me after all this time?" I was now kind of mad at Abel for not telling me about something this serious. I learned that his power would increase more and more. He already had the power to destroy the city of Rome if he wanted to.

But I knew that Abel wouldn't do that.. Would he? I also learned that he was fighting against the humans sometime ago. But he changed his mind and rescued Caterina from being attacked. Abel was becoming more and more interesting to me. What else didn't I know, and why was I so intrigued by him?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope the last chapter wasn't too long for you either C: I hope you enjoy this one, too, even though it's not as long as the others have been. The next chapter or two will have stuff happening = ) This will be set during episodes 5 and 7.**

**The only thing I own is this story. No money or profitable ways are made at all by this story that has copyrights/copyrighted material to Trinity Blood (or any of my stories for the matter).  
I only write for entertainment and amusement. Don't mind mistakes, please. Hope you enjoy c:**

Chapter 3: Feelings

"So, Ester's going to be here?" I asked. It'd be fun to have Ester around. The two of us didn't really talk to each other to have a conversation started.

"Yep. I'm going to pick her up right now." Abel replied to me.

"Okay." I smiled at him and then went off to do something while I waited for Abel to come back with Ester. Maybe this time I can become friends with her at an acceptable pace and not just rush and get on the wrong foot.

"Sara, how are you?"

I turned to see Professor coming my way. "Oh, hello. I'm doing fine."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated to. I waited for the words that he would have to say. I only pleaded that he didn't talk about me and Abel.

Instead he asked,"Are you planning to work or stay here?"

"I don't know."

I didn't know what to say. I really did want to stay but I had to go back to my own time. I didn't want to leave because I'd miss Abel. He was the nicest person I've ever met.

I fell silent, and the professor sensed it. To get away from talking I excused herself to stay in Caterina's office. I waited for Abel. Hours later, I heard that Abel arrived and that he lost his ID card.

"Honestly." I sighed.

"Typical Abel." I sighed again, small smiling, and shaking my head back and forth. Vaclav and Caterina laughed silently.

Pretty soon Abel, Ester, and another woman entered the room. Ester saw me and smiled. I smiled back at her. The woman that came in was introduced as Noélle.

Lady Caterina told Abel that he needed to be more responsible. He replied,"Yes, ma'am."

Everyone was then dismissed from her office. Noélle was showing Ester the Vatican and a whole bunch of stuff. It reminded me of when I first came here. I knew exactly how Ester was feeling to this place. Before I could exit, Caterina told me to come back.

"What is it, my Lady?" I asked, waiting for her order.

"The pope is missing. He has a meeting to attend to. Do you think you could find him for me?"

The pope missing? I wondered where he could be, though I didn't blame him for not wanting to come to a meeting that had many mature adults, and he was just a teenager, probably no older than myself.

"Yes, Ma'am." I bowed and replied. Exiting the door I walked down the halls wondering where Alessandro could be. I searched the rooms and I haven't found him. I decided to look in the garden. I didn't go too far because last time I went through this maze alone I was lost for a long time. Someone had to go look for me because I was missing.

"Hmmm. He's got to be around here somewhere."

I didn't know that he was hiding in the gazebo.

I didn't want to call out his name in case he got frightened that someone was looking for him and then run away again. Sighing deeply, I headed back inside. Suddenly I heard a very loud humming noise. I covered my ears as the super sonic waves entered my ears to my ear drum. It made me want to scream very, very loud to try to shut it off.

"What is that horrible noise?"

Falling to my knees and closing my eyes I prayed that it would stop. My ears was vibrating from the sound waves of where it was coming from. It then stopped. My ears was ringing. I rubbed my ears, inside and out.

"Wonder where that came from? What was it anyway?" I asked, walking back toward the professor's room. Ester and Noel came out of the room. I wanted to ask them if they heard anything.

"Uhm, did you two hear anything just now?"

"Yes, it was the professor's invention to pick up radio transmissions." Ester replied to me. She shook a little as she remembered that dreadful sound. "I'll talk to you later, Sara." She followed Noel to the garden.

I walked into the professor's 'lab' and saw a machine that looked like it exploded. Opening the door wide to come in, I saw him sitting behind his messy desk, in his messy room, with his hair sticking out in every direction. A bit of smoke was still in the room.

I coughed when I breathed it in and it reached my lungs, and I asked him,"What happened in here?"

From the tone he heard me use, he knew that I wanted to know exactly what was going on in this room just a few moments ago. "Well, I was just showing off my invention and …" his hands showed what happened to it: it exploded because of the frequency it was picking up.

"And Sister Kate came in here to find that it was me messing up the signal from her ship." he finished.

I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm surprised Lady Caterina didn't come here personally just to find that it was you who was making such a racket." I remembered Vaclav leaving just before Noel and Ester.

"You better hope that Kate or Vaclav won't tell her."

The two of us laughed.

I then remembered what I was doing before this. "Oh, uhm, have you seen the pope anywhere? He's supposed to be in a meeting, but I can't find him."

"No."

I heavily sighed. "I'll get some help."

I closed the door behind me and thought of all the places I'd been to. I went to the main hall where the pope and the advisers sat. I searched every door and catacomb. I even searched the garden. Well, I didn't look through all of it. I had to get someone who knew their way through it to be able find the pope. But whom?

Just then Abel appeared. He looked worried. Maybe he was looking for the same person as me?

"What is it, Abel?"

"Noélle lost Ester. I can't find her either."

Ester's lost, too?

"She's gone missing, too?" I asked him.

Abel was confused. "What do you mean, too? Who else is missing?"

I replied,"The pope."

Abel had a look of panic on his face. "What if he was kidnapped? What if Ester was kidnapped?"

I told him to calm down. "We'll find them." He calmed himself and thought of where he hadn't looked.

"Have you tried the gardens?" he asked. "That was where Noélle last saw Ester."

"I didn't go far into them. I got lost last time. Do you know your way though it?" The garden was so big it would take at least a few people to find a single person hidden in it.

Abel replied,"More or less."

Was that good or bad?

"Did you find her?" Me and Abel turned around to see Noélle.

"No." both of us replied. I was looking for a different person.

"Well, I'm actually looking for His Holiness." I replied to Noélle.

She raised her brows. "Him, too?" I shook my head.

All of us were stumped. There was no way to look for Alessandro and Ester in time for his meeting. But there was someone who could find them faster that all of us combined.

All of us walked to Lady Caterina's office. I told her the bad news, and she was thinking of the same thing as Abel, Noélle, and I. "Tres, find Ester and His Holiness."

Tres walked from the corner of the room and went to do as he was told. Caterina looked back at us and said,"Keep searching. I'm sure they're on the grounds somewhere."

"Yes, My Lady." I said.

"Yes, Ma'am." said Abel and Noel.

An hour had passed and nothing was done but everyone gone in a circle. I wanted to give up but I had the patience to keep going. Hopefully Tres would be successful.

Sometime later, he came back with Ester. I saw her and walked up to her. "Where've you been?"

"I was just walking around and got lost. I... also found the pope. I heard that everyone was looking for him." she blushed pink.

"Thank you, Father Tres." I said to him.

I looked back to Ester and said,"Come on. I'll give you the rest of the tour, if you'd like." She accepted and we finished walking around the Vatican. I told Ester that it was alright being nervous around everyone here.

"I felt the same way." I said to her. She blinked in disbelief like I didn't seem new to this place. I then explained my story to her. She was surprised.

"Wow! How was that even possible?" she questioned.

I shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The professor and I have been trying to make a time machine to send me back to my time. I don't know when, though. I've been here for a little over a year now."

The look of worry in my eyes caught Ester's attention. "You have a family?"

"Yes, I had family and friends. And now I'm worried for them because they must be wondering where I am and where I disappeared to."

It was silent for a moment until Ester spoke again. "Do you suppose that fate bought you here, that you were summoned to do some kind of task here?"

I didn't really think of that. "It's possible." I reminded herself to get back to thinking about why I came here tonight before I go to bed. "If that's so, maybe I can change the past by learning the mistakes in the future, and then prevent them from happening?"

Ester and I smiled and giggled. We were going to be best friends, since the both of us were the same age. Ester found that pretty amazing. And we promised to do our best here with their new lifes.

** time skip **

Today Caterina received a report that there was an island of genetically created vampire fairies. The island was called Never Land Island. I received little info about it. The island was the hoe Professor James Barry and he experimented on children. Those children became the vampire fairy children that had been attacking anyone who came near the island.

"Can I go?" I asked Caterina.

"Abel and Leon are taking this mission. You can stay and train if you wish to do so. But I recommend you do. The last mission you went on with Abel, you almost got killed. You especially do not need to end your life here."

All was silent.

"Who knows what would happen to the timeline should something so tiny could disturb it?"

I bowed slightly and said,"Yes, Ma'am."

Taking a gun I went to target practice. I was pretty good at it. But what if I came upon a vampire? They were fast and I could miss easily. Abel was great at shooting a gun. I wished that he was here to help me out with my training. There wasn't really no one to help. Tres was way too tough, Vaclav was always with Caterina, and she didn't know about the professor.

Speaking of the professor, I wondered if he was getting any closer to making a time machine that could transport something to another time. Putting away my gun and bullets I made my way to the professor's room. I knocked on the door and waited for him to say something.

"Come in."

I opened the door, and saw that his room wasn't as messy. "Oh, hello, Sara."

"Hi." I replied. I shut the door behind me and walked up to his desk.

"You've come to help me with my inventions?" he asked.

"Yes, I've got nothing to do."

Showing me how certain things, like buttons and other gizmos, worked, I tinkered on the tiny prototype of the time machine the professor had been working on. I mumbled what I said to Ester that day. "Is it because I have to change the past and the future?"

The professor heard me. He didn't know either. Who knew actually?

After hours of working, the prototype didn't seem to be working. "Don't worry. I won't stop till I get it right." he said to me when I put down the wrenches and screwdrivers and the other tools. I wanted to know why, after a year, he didn't give up trying to make time travel work.

"Why? Why do you care so much about this?" I asked him. Little by little my soul was beginning to fill with doubt that I would never go back home. I was even beginning to lose faith that Abel would not fulfill his promise to me from day 1.

The professor sighed, small smiled at me, and replied,"Because you've been like a daughter to me."

I had a picture come in my mind. I saw everyone in the AX and me included in a photo picture frame. Just like a family photo. Was this going to be my new family? My heart fluttered at the mention of having a family once again. I also had a new friend that had become part of this big family.

Now my heart was torn. Would I stay here with this family that made me welcome even though I was a complete stranger, or would I want to go back to the family and friends that I knew so well?

I smiled at the professor and said,"Thanks." His smiling green eyes met my blue-green ocean colored ones. This was a relationship I wished I had with my dad. I realized how much I missed him. I picked up a call that Abel and Leon had returned and was about to turn in their report.

"I've got to go. See ya!"

The professor smirked when I left. "Young kids..."

In Lady Caterina's office, Leon and Abel stood in front of her desk while she was reading the report. James Barry could not be found, but his experiments and notes were found, his death couldn't be verified, the children were eliminated, and they wrote a check and received a receipt from a freight ship to ship something off to Albion. What was the need to ship something in Albion, and what was in Albion?

My eyes looked to Abel, asking him questions and hoping to get answers in case he didn't want to say them in front of Caterina. Caterina questioned about the check and they said that they forgot. Caterina said that the charge would be invoiced and given to an accountant. The final charge total of money to pay back to the church was... who knows?

The two men argued over who was to pay it. Neither could decide because they said that they didn't have the money. The arguing continued. I inwardly sighed at the two grown men acting like children. Lady Caterina bowed her head, put fingers to her forehead, and said,"Some men never grow up." I wanted to laugh but instead kept it to myself.

'Oh, Abel..'


	4. Chapter 4

b**A/N: I hope I did alright with this chapter. = ) This is set in episodes 8-10, which I won't go into much detail. After this chapter this story will be on a short hiatus because I have to rewatch episodes 11-24 again for me to be able to make a better outline and chapters in the future.**

**The only thing I own is this story. No money or profitable ways are made at all by this story that has copyrights/copyrighted material to Trinity Blood (or any of my stories for the matter).  
I only write for entertainment and amusement. Don't mind mistakes, please. Hope you enjoy c:**

**You are traveling in time into the future where humans and **

**vampires are at war. New civilizations are made and the **

**technology was advanced than your time. The Vatican, along with **

**their AX members, try to keep the world at peace from the **

**Vampires. One particular member was Abel Nightroad. Upon meeting **

**him, you want to help him out in any way you can. You start to **

**develop a friendship with the clumsy priest and grow a bond with him as well.**

**Language: English**

**Rating: T for mild language, violence, and sensual scenes**

**Anime: Trinity Blood**

**Characters: Abel, Reader, various Trinity Blood characters**

Chapter 4: Jealousy

A month later, everyone became acquainted with Ester. I even became friends with Noelle, a former AX agent. Abel told me what a great woman she was. By the way he was describing her I thought that they had some sort of relationship or something. A second of sadness shot through my heart like an arrow. I never felt like this unless it involved Abel. Have I fallen in love with him?

"No. He's just a friend." I repeated to myself.

Today the Vatican received a message that one of the churches in Barcelona was destroyed. Abel was going to investigate. I wanted to go, too. I asked Caterina if I could. For the past few weeks I've been going on missions that didn't seem dangerous. But I felt that I could handle another mission, whether it was dangerous or not.

"May I go?" I asked Cardinal Caterina.

"No. I already decided that Noelle would accompany Abel on this mission." she said to me. I left the room without saying anything. Abel must have saw that pain of rejection on my face because he too went out the door to catch up with me.

Abel saw her eyes shine, making them more like the color of a lagoon. His heart sank seeing Sara looking so sad. He saw her turn her back and go out the door as calmly as possible. He wanted to go apologize and that Caterina didn't mean to be mean if that was what Sara had intended it to be.

"Huh? Wait! Sara!"

He opened the door and was interrupted by Noelle. She stood in his way. "Ready to go yet?" she asked.

"Uh.. Well..."

"Don't worry about the money."

I turned around when I heard Abel call for me and the door opening and closing. I saw Noelle talking to him. She looked like she was flirting with him to me. I knew all too well about girls who always flirted around men. I felt my heart sting. And for some random reason I thought that the two was a perfect couple. I sighed and wandered around the halls, looking for something to do and to keep Noelle and Abel out of my mind for a while.

Meanwhile Abel watched Sara leave with a heavy heart. He really wanted to explain to make her happy. He didn't like seeing her this upset.

Ester met me in the middle of the catacombs. She waved and said hello to me. I waved back to her. She started walking by my side.

"What is it, Sara?" she asked. She must've saw the troubled look on my face, in my eyes.

I sighed and told her,"I wanted to go with Abel on a mission today but Lady Caterina chose Noelle to go with him instead."

"Oh."

Ester spoke again after a long moment of silence. I had a feeling that she knew what I was talking about because she had blush coming to her cheeks. (she was thinking about Abel like in the garden) "So, what do you plan to do today?"

"I'm... not entirely sure. I could help the professor clean his room. He needs it."

Both of us laughed.

"Sure. I'll ask to see if Cardinal Caterina needs anything else done. Good luck."

"Thanks."

I later met with the professor and I told him if he wanted some help with his materials and books. "You'd find things a whole lot easier."

He thought about it and then replied,"Why not? I've been meaning to do it myself but I've got so caught up in my work that I forgot."

"Okay. Let's get started." I started sorting the books from the papers, the nuts from the bolts, the tools and other gizmos. At the pace I was going, it could be done in about an hour or two. This made the professor a bit suspicious.

So he asked me,"What made you come here?"

I stopped for a second and then went on my way to put up books in the bookshelf in alphabetical order.

"What're you talking about?" I tried fooling him.

"Why do you feel that you should help me with my mess?"

I didn't know what to tell him but the truth. I paused for a moment and then I replied to him,"I wanted to go on a mission, but couldn't, and I had to find something to do." That was part of the truth, a tiny piece was missing. He said that he heard that Abel was going to Barcelona.

"And who's going with him? Surely he isn't going alone."

"Noelle." I replied to his question.

"Ah. Now I see."

I looked at him over my shoulder. "What?"

"You like Abel."

"N-n-n-no. Of course not. How could I?" I told him what I've been telling myself. But I was smart enough to know that what I've been doing, I actually may have fallen in love with him. The bond that I shared with Abel was a friend/crush relationship; he was my friend yet I had a crush on him. I just don't know if he liked me in the same way by the way he blushes and takes a step back from me if I fall on him and we both fall to the floor or I trip and he catches me and then leaves when he sets me back on my feet.

I blushed pink when I remembered that one time our lips were crushed together when Abel was carrying a big pile of papers and didn't see me until it was too late. I remember the way that his body felt on mine, the soft warmth that his lips had. I had been kissed before but Abel's the only one who held warmth and I could feel it whenever he looks at me with … adoration, maybe?

I was finished organizing the professor's stuff when, on this night, we were called to go to the Cardinal's office. All the AX members and myself made our way there. I opened the door with the professor. I saw Abel; maybe he took the express train to get here. I then saw him with the saddest look on his face. I will never forget it. I realized that Noelle wasn't here? Where was she? I looked to Abel again, and his liquid ocean blue eyes met mine. Sorrow swam in them.

My heart sank. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. What happened?

Caterina stood from her desk, and then said in a tone that was with grief,"Noelle has passed on tonight."

Everyone bowed their heads in a moment of silence. The cause of her death was an interruption in her signal to Abel. A bell was rug and it destroyed the city and the building where she found some sort of plans. This was depressing to hear.

Abel handed the report to Caterina by placing it on her desk and left to go home. I followed him. "Wait! Don't go! If you want to talk-"

He turned to me and said,"No. I'll be fine." Abel said to me. His smile wasn't full of cheer than the usual. This was a fake smile. He wasn't fine. I let him go. My heart ached to see him like this. I wanted to comfort him but how was I going to if he didn't let anyone near him? I walked home to see that Abel's lights were off so he must be in bed already. I unlocked the door and went into my home, getting ready for bed.

In my bed, I tossed and turned trying to sleep but Abel wouldn't leave my thoughts. Knowing that he was next door to me I wanted to go and talk with him still. Or do something to help him out of this depression. I cried myself to sleep. For Noelle, and for Abel.

Abel quietly went to Sara's door and put his ear on the door. He heard her crying, saying his name, asking why must he push her away? He decides to leave; everyone he cared for died. Lilith died. Then it was Noelle. Who was going to be next? He didn't want that to happen to Sara or anyone. It'd be better if he didn't exist.

In the morning, a rainy day, all the AX members gathered in the Cardinal's office. We were silent from what he heard last night. I stood beside the professor, listening in on the conversations but not participating in them. I was still thinking about Abel. He didn't come today. He wasn't even at home when I went to check. 'Abel...'

The Rosencreutz was behind all of this, according to Caterina. From what she could figure they were heading to Rome. Everyone left to do investigate every bell in the city. I stayed in the room.

The Cardinal's uncle Alfonso, an Archbishop of Cologne, had come to visit Rome. There was something about him that kinda freaked me out. Maybe it was that sneaky look in his when he looked at me but managed to hide from almost everyone. I met him at the Vatican's door and let him in. I had to hide the chills I got just from looking at him. He went to the meeting room where His Holiness resided for the day. I followed to see what he going to talk about.

Lady Caterina didn't like it either. I could tell from the look in her eyes.

After the meeting I met up with her before she went to walk with her uncle."There's something suspicious about him." I whispered to her.

"I already know." she replied to me.

He donated a bell as a present to be symbolize the church or so I thought I heard. A bell? After what just happened in Barcelona? I've spent time studying cases and missions so this made me feel uneasy. What if it was the bell, the Silent Noise, that destroyed the city in Barcelona, and it was in the Vatican? I had to warn Abel about this. I think Rome was in trouble and I was willing to so whatever it took.

It was already night time. And I haven't found Abel. Ester told me that she found him at the fountain but then he walked away. "Sorry." she'd apologized to me. I had to find him!

I found Abel in the outside catacombs. "Abel. I've been looking for you. I think we're in danger-" He wasn't even listening. He is depressed still about Noelle's death.

"Look, everyone is still depressed about it. But that doesn't mean you can moap around, push everyone away, and do nothing. What happened was an accident. You can't just run away from it!"

He raised his tone a bit at me and said how would I know if someone you cared about had finally died. I didn't, but Ester told me that she had a loved one die, and I felt sad for her and what she went through all those years. Was there some sort of connection between the two that made them seem like a couple? I felt that pang of jealousy again when I remembered how happy Abel and Ester was together whenever they were doing something. Why?

He leaves me stunned. I couldn't say anything back to him. I could only look down at the ground below us. He apologizes to me and then walks past me, and I said to him where he could hear me,"You can always come to me for help. I'm your friend, and I always will be."

I walk away, feeling sad that he wanted to leave. I saw Abel turn in his gun and ID to Caterina. I stayed and watched. I could only feel tears come to my eyes and try to spill.

The bell was going to be struck in about 15 minutes and we had to stop it. We went into the service room to keep Alfonso from ringing the bell. Leon was supposed to examine it but he was closed off by the security guards. Lady Caterina approached her brother and demanded to examine the bell while we stood back. Vaclav was going to stop him, but it was too late. The dings of the bell made us stand still, waiting for the worst to happen.

My stomach tightened in anticipation and nervousness. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins. But nothing happened. What.. The Rosencreutz WERE behind the Silent Noise machine, and they were targeting Rome, so why didn't the ground shake, the buildings crumble, or the earth rumble? We all were in shock, except for the ones who believed that there was nothing wrong with the bell.

Caterina was placed under house arrest. And we were being watched over by the guards. We were in like inside a prison. I listened to all the men talk about what they should do. Outside Ester tries to keep Abel from leaving. She failed but told him that we all were in danger. Coming in Lady Caterina's office door was a hooded man. He placed a paper with the layout of the Vatican on the desk and then took off his hood. He had long blonde hair, and they called him Hugue. He told us that Noelle found this and was clutching it.

Now we knew for sure that the bell was somewhere here in the Vatican.

When Abel arrived to where Caterina was being held, there was Alfonso, Caterina, and some demon like creatures. Abel transformed into his Crusnik form and attacked the demons.

We managed to escape the room without anyone looking up into the window. Tres, the Professor, Vacalav, Hugue, Leon, and I ran to the top of the Vatican where the Silent Noise would be kept. I insisted to go in case someone needed extra fire power. We saw the archbishop go toward the bell but we stopped him. Suddenly there were these aura like creatures, and it didn't seem like firing guns at them weren't going to kill them off. They were worried about me so the professor told me,"Why don't you find Lady Caterina? We can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

They were sure so I hurried away to find Caterina. When I came upon the room where Caterina was being held, I saw Abel kneeled with Caterina, and another man. I hid within the door way and listened to what was going on. Abel was in his Crusnik form, the 80% form, now. I saw him for how powerful he was. And I wanted to help but this was beyond me. Electricity sparked the room from Abel. I heard the Silent Noise bells ring.

"Oh, no." I said to myself.

I heard Abel say that he made a promise to protect the humans. And the only way to stop the Silent Noise was to kill Issak, as that was what he called himself. "Abel..."

'Hurry.'

Abel didn't strike but the bells stopped. The other man then disappeared. I saw Caterina get up and Abel collapse.

"Abel!" we both said as we ran to help him. I saw Caterina cry tears.

I too knelled beside him and hoped he wasn't dead. I saw him in his Crusnik form, use his powers, and he was stronger than enough to destroy Rome, too. This was a risk for him to take. I felt useless compared to Abel. I cried into his chest.

"Why must everything be placed on you?" I cried.

Why wouldn't he share some of it? Some of the pain, the stress?

"Sara?" I heard Abel's voice and looked into his face. "Are you alright?"

I sniffled and said with a little laugh,"It's you that needs to be alright." I wanted to kiss him, to show that I was only relieved of course, but stopped myself. Why did I think that? Besides Caterina was in the room. I wouldn't know how she'd react and I didn't want to mess with her or get on her bad side.

"Sara, you can take him home. We can't do nothing till morning." she told me when she saw that he was alright.

"Yes, Ma'am." I helped Abel get up and slung his arm around my shoulders, supporting his body with mine. A few times he lagged but we finally made it to Abel's home. I took him inside and laid him down on his bed. He looked so weak that he wouldn't be able to move right now. I decided to stay by his bedside tonight in case he needed something.

I found some bandages and cleaned the blood off of him. I covered the scratches and cuts he had. He opened his eyes again.

"You're staying the night, Sara?" he asked when he saw me sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Yes. I want to make sure you're okay." I replied to him. I smiled at him and told him that he needed some sleep.

"But what about you? Sleeping in that chair won't be comfortable." He was still worried for me.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"You can sleep with me."

I looked at the size of the bed. It looked like a twin size bed. Two people can barely sleep on one. "There wouldn't be enough for the two of us." I told him, while my face was heating up.

Abel then said,"We'll have work to do tomorrow. I want you to sleep well."

Tears tried to come to my eyes. After so much he would put someone before him. I shrugged my shoulders, went to the other side, and lied beside him. "Go to sleep." I kissed his cheek and layed my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming back, Abel." I said. "We never would've saved Her Eminence and Rome in time if you hadn't come." Tears fell from my eyes as I closed them, trying to sleep.

"Promise you'll never do that again."

Abel turned his head to look into my upturned face, looking at him. Everyone was save. And they would be as long as he still lives on.

He small smiled at me and replied,"I promise."

I was relieved, and the weariness from the stress of the past day laid itself on me, making me feel weak. I really need sleep to make all my doubts and troubles fly away. So did Abel. He needed this.

"Good night, Abel."

"Good night, Sara."


End file.
